Ancient Lock
by Lumendea
Summary: Final part of the Key to Rose triolgy. A two chapter story. The Doctors depart from the TARDIS to return to their part of space and time, but not without dwelling on the adventure ahead.
1. Part One

Ancient Lock Part One by Lumendea Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I'd love to write for the show, but nothing yet.

AN: As requested by the series fans, a side story to wrap it all up. Part one of two.

All the Doctors had a moment right before they were replaced into their part of the time stream, all by the final result of this grand adventure erased and forgotten to them. All their eyes ranging from soft brown to icy blue rested on the young blond woman, resting in the jump seat next to the controls of the TARDIS. All their eyes focused on the bundle in her arms as their Tenth form's eyes moved between them, the Key to Time and his son, their son, James.

Frowning thoughtfully, the First Doctor tried to shove down the spark of dread in him. A human, a human child at that. He couldn't understand it, perhaps he was too young. Those around him saw him as old and wise, but he couldn't even begin to understand that spark in his Tenth form's eyes. He had collected Susan, his granddaughter and left Gallifrey when things began too politically dangerous for him given his ideas. The girl had been sweet, but he had been unable to understand her. He accepted her on the TARDIS and he daresay even loved her to a certain point, but he didn't understand her anymore than he understood this in front of him. As the energy circled him, he took a long look at Rose Tyler, allowing the deeper aspects of his Time Lord abilities to come forth. Around her, he could see the strands of time reaching for her, circling her in almost a lovers embrace. He blinked and the image vanished. Instead he saw a sweet girl, nothing more, but a look at his Tenth form reminded him that maybe, just maybe that was what was most important.

Pressing his lips together, Second Doctor thoughtfully examined Rose, with a cautious eye. He too had seen the strands of time, had seen that she was intended for great things and it did not surprise him in the least that starting a new race of Time Lords was part of that. Alright, it did surprise him, but didn't bother him. He had gained a bit of wisdom since he first encountered humans. They were unpredictable, unbearable, unkind and at times unexpected. Human beings had disgusted him, worried him, angered him and even impressed him. So far, no other species in the universe had proved to be half as interesting as them. So he supposed that it shouldn't surprise him that it would be one of those odd little backwards creatures who would impress him the most when it mattered the most.

Shaking his head, the Third Doctor smiled softly as Rose held her child, their child. Gallifreyians carried so many strands of DNA that the child was bound to carry part of every form. She held their child in a gentle embrace that was almost unknown to him. On Gallifrey, the rearing of children was done with discipline and structure, most did not experience such a tender embrace as infants, least they grow used to it. On Earth, he had found their embracing of emotions to be a powerful force and asset to their kind. It got them into trouble, he knew that well enough, but it also gave them a special way of looking at the universe. He could see that in Rose Tyler, her eyes were bright with love. The child had come about in such a complex and unexpected way, giving her no warning and no time, but yet she loved it completely. His smile widened right before he vanished, perhaps that love for life was why he would come to love her. Although, he suspected a tiny part of him, already did.

Titling his head, the Fourth Doctor watched Rose for a moment before looking over at his Ninth form quickly. He frowned as he saw the near desperation in the later's eyes as he gazed at the girl. Sighing, the Fourth Doctor looked back at Rose and tried to see it. There was something about her that had his later forms so wrapped up in her. He paused and thought of the older woman that he had complimented and paused. Briefly, Romana passed through his mind and he pushed away the idea of her being gone. He could not remember this and he would be part of a larger whole by the time it happened. Focusing on Rose, he smiled as he realized the simplicity of it. She wasn't brilliant or gorgeous, she was pretty enough to be sure, but wouldn't turn that many heads. She wasn't strong or fast or a rare species, but she was his and he supposed for that he was hers. Even all his years, family and friends had come and gone. Even Romana, the one that he honestly thought would stay had left, but this one wouldn't. Regenerations later, hundreds of years later and she would still be there by his side. A grin took over his face, making him look more like his normal self as the energy surrounded him. Hope, that was what Rose Tyler was. A constant companion of hope that tomorrow would be better and that he would never have to face it alone. Even though, it was still years away for him, the Fourth Doctor smiled at the hope that seeped into him at that and he understood how he could love her for that.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Fifth Doctor watched Rose somewhat nervously. Despite being one of the youngest in appearance, he felt completely unable to deal with the young woman. His own history with young women was full of his inability to read them, to understand what they wanted and wouldn't say to him. He didn't understand them, despite the fact that he had known so many of them and it bothered him. Sighing, he waited as the energy surrounded him and shifted nervously on his feet. Then Rose caught his eyes with her soft brown ones, full of many emotions, some of them even he could read. She smiled. It was that simple which made him feel at bit silly, but all she did was give him a open soft smile. There was nothing to that smile, no hidden intentions and no desire for a trip somewhere different. It was just a smile, a smile for him and him alone. Not for what he could do for her or her planet, but a smile just for being himself. A smile for being an odd man who regenerated into many different personalities and who tried to do the best he could for the universe. A smile just because she loved him, a smile just because she was happy to be back with him and to be holding their child. He smiled back at her just before he vanished.

Coming Soon: Part Two 


	2. Part Two

Ancient Lock Part Two by Lumendea Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I'd love to write for the show, but nothing yet.

AN: The final part of the series. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank God I'm finally finished with it! Please let me know your thoughts and any advice or other feedback you may have for the series.

Tilting his head, the Sixth Doctor examined the girl very closely. She was messy and exhausted from giving birth to a child she hadn't known about or planned on. Yet his latest self was gazing at her with open adoration. Didn't he realize what this meant? It meant domestics, not just being able to go wherever he wanted and having to always ask his partner for her opinion. He shuddered and shook his head, not for him, well at least not this him. Still, he paused for a moment and looked at the small child. Against his will, a small smile tugged at his lips and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. Raising his eyes back to Rose's face, he watched the gentle glow about her as she looked at the child. Shaking his head, the Sixth Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and chuckled as he began to vanish. He supposed that he didn't have to understand it right now.

Looking at Ace, the Seventh Doctor tipped his hat to her and Rose with a smile. He was pleased to see Ace smiling and Rose grinning. Ace leaned over and touched his son's hand gently. He smiled at the display before glancing at his newest form. The younger form gave him a nod and a smile that he couldn't quiet contain. Nodding in return, the Seventh Doctor smiled, at least that form understood what he was getting into. Looking back at the bundle, the Seventh Doctor smiled and nodded to himself as he saw the strands of time pulling at the child and his mother. They were something special, not just for him but for the universe. He pondered this for a moment as the Key to Time's power flowed around him. Perhaps this was best after all, a division of power and responsibility amongst a new kind of Time Lord with him as the father and teacher. Looking at his two most recent forms, he had seen the toll on them and their desperation for something meaningful. Around this girl, this slip of a creature they were alive and joyful. He didn't need to understand it, he could see it reflected again in Rose's eyes and he decided that he need not concern himself with it now. Plenty of time for thinking it over when staying up all night holding the baby. Again the Seventh Doctor gave Rose and Ace a smile before he vanished, to himself, he gave a wink.

The Eight Doctor could barely keep himself from scooping up his little newborn son out of Rose's arms. In this body with this mind, he longed to reach out and grasp this romantic happy scene before him and wrap it up within himself to carry him through the war ahead. It was only the traces of time that were beginning to flow around him that reminded him that it was a bad idea. Returning to his part of the time line with the infant wouldn't have been the best thing to do since he wouldn't remember anything. So instead, he took in the tiny face with warm eyes before letting his eyes wander up to Rose's face. She smiled at him and blushed slightly at his attention which made him smile even more. He swore he could feel his hearts expanded and pressing against each other as he took in the adoration in Rose's eyes. They continued to beat, but he could tell that someday soon they would beat for this woman. She was something special, he could see it even if he wasn't sure what it was exactly. In fact he doubted that in any body he'd be able to narrow it down to one thing. He watched her eyes move to his other forms and take him all in without fear or concern. Reaching out, he brushed against her mind and felt the peace and happiness inside her and relaxed. Her eyes returned to him a moment later and he felt a wave of love pour from her mind into his, he felt her understanding of him, her acceptance and her devotion to him and their child. As he was surrounded by the energy, he found he could nothing but sigh softly and smile.

Keeping his arms crossed, the Ninth Doctor tightened his leather armor around himself and swallowed at the scene. He could feel the time energy moving to him, surrounding him and preparing to take him back to his own point in the time line. A point where he had met Rose Tyler and not gained her. Her eyes met his and she gave him a long look before smiling at him. He smirked as his pretty boy form shifted at the long look. His Rose seemed to notice and reached for his hand, balancing the child in her arm. His Tenth form looked down at her with pure adoration, at least the pretty boy got that right. Letting his eyes trace over her, the Doctor frowned and watched them for a long moment. She was so alive, so vibrant and full of possibilities with so much good radiating from her and yet she chose him. This sweet golden human chose a broken ancient for her love. Rose Tyler loved him, would love him and he would love her. He swallowed back the lump in his throat at the thought of that, trying to hold himself together as he felt the effects of that knowledge deep within. As he vanished, he couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him that gave her such faith, but knowing she saw something gave him hope.

The Tenth Doctor smiled at the now empty control room and looked back at Rose, shoving his hands in his pockets. He frowned as his fingers brushed what felt like paper, something he didn't remember putting in his pockets. "What is it?" Rose asked softly, seeing the look on his face as she adjusted the weight of James in her arms. "Not sure," the Doctor answered as he pulled out the letter and looked at it carefully. It was addressed to him in his handwriting. Glancing at Rose, he gave her a soft smile and opened it. Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor read the letter out loud,

"Everything will proceed from this point on as it should, Doctor. Us and Rose will be just fine and the TARDIS will start seeding soon so the kids can take off in the future. When you regenerate next, don't worry about becoming involved in this series of events. There will be a lot of demand for your time and a lot of young Time Lords to be keeping an eye on. Best of luck, trust me we'll need it.  
Your Twelfth Form"

Rose giggled and shook her head at the slightly stunned look on his face before looking down at James. Blushing slightly, Rose muttered, "Sounds like he's going to have siblings." Nodding, the Doctor grinned despite himself and leaned against the controls,  
"Yeah it does doesn't it," he grinned wider as Rose looked up at him, "Well we can't have the time lines not working out as it should can we"  
"No," Rose answered with a smile, "No we can't have that, Doctor." 


End file.
